Field of the Disclosure
This application relates generally to improvements in power electronics module. More particularly the present disclosure relates a direct bond copper modified to reduce the electromagnetic interference and noise.
Description of the Related Art
Power modules of power electronics may be utilized in electric vehicles (EV) and hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) as a charger (changing AC to DC), an inverter (changing DC to AC), and/or a converter (DC to DC).
The power modules such as the charger, converter, and inverter generate an electrical noise. The electric noise caused by parasitic capacitance in the power module is one of the major sources of noise. In particular, a parasitic capacitance associated with chips of the power modules may be a source of electrical noise. The electrical noise further propagates through the power module to other components.
The electric noise generated by the chips may propagate through the power module, and may interfere with other electronic devices of the vehicle. For example, the charger, the inverter, and the converter generate noise which may propagate and may interfere with other vehicle components, such as auxiliary electronics and/or an electric motor.
To mitigate the noise generated by the chips, conventional power modules may include one or more noise filters. Typically, the noise filters can be bulky and heavy, thereby increasing the weight and footprint of the power module. The noise filters may occupy a significant portion of the footprint of the power modules. As such, an improvement over current technology that will allow reducing or eliminating the need for large and bulky noise filters.